youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FaZe Jev
Jason Eugene '''(born ), better known online as '''Jev, is a YouTube gamer who widely is known for sniping in a popular game known as Call Of Duty, and is a member of the FaZe Clan. He's best known for his comedy videos, rants, rages and commentary. He currently lives with his girlfriend Alexis, their two dogs Ahri and Nami, and their kitty Cameron in New Jersey. His first video was on January 7th 2012 which is a Modern Warfare 3 gameplay commentary. In the beginning of his videos, he usually starts by his greeting "Alright, what's going on guys, this is Jev". An iconic line for him would have to be “Spawn die spawn die spawn die spawn die”. Though usually known for his Call of Duty gameplays, his raging videos about CoD and The Impossible Game gained him more popularity through the years thanks to his extreme shouts (hence in his raging videos he always states in the description ***HEADPHONE USERS BEWARE!***) and complaints about those games, especially when it comes to the use of C4 and LMG in the Call of Duty games. So far, his most watched video is called "JEV REACTS TO OLD RAGETAGES". Also, his Impossible Game gameplays gained him even more popularity, making a total of 5 parts. The last part was deleted from his channel for reasons unknown. Jev is also known for his "RAGETAGE" videos, in which were uploaded by both his channel and "CoDKarnage". In those videos, he plays CoD (sometimes Halo) online with his friends. Usually, them being x AkG, x SrK, and x HnR, and they're a sort of compilation of various rages by him and his friends. Such videos consist on desk smashing, extreme screaming, intense squealing, extreme complaining and there was a moment where a friend of Jevs' punched a hole in his own TV (see RAGETAGE #4). Nowadays, Jev has done various gameplays from various games, but when a new Call of Duty game comes out, you'll most possibly see him grind and post a lot of videos of the game. You can also sometimes see Jev uploading Vlogs, P.O Box openings and Q&As. Games Played * Call of Duty (MW2, MW3, WaW, BO1, BO2, BO3, Ghost, COD 4, MWR, AW, IW, MWR, And WWII Beta) * Halo (Halo 3, Halo 4 and MasterChief Collection) * The Impossible Game * I am Bread * Outlast * Outlast 2 * The Impossible Quiz * Tomb Raider * Slender: The Arrival * Dark Souls III * Mortal Kombat * Cat Mario * Unfair Mario * Amnesia * One Shot * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland * Pokémon Go * Resident Evil VII: Biohazard * Friday the 13th: The Game * Injustice 2 * SOMA * Until Dawn * Among The Sleep * Fortnite * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege * Realm Royale Trivia * In 2017, they adopted a kitty named Cameron, FaZe Kitty being named Cameron is purely a coincidence. * in 2017, He moved out if his grandparent's house and is currently living with his girlfriend and their pets * In 2016, Jev posted his Two Million Subscribers Video * In 2016, Jev and his girlfriend Alexis got a puppy named Ahri after the LoL character since they're both avid players * In 2015, ASTRO Gaming challenged Jev to finish a Rubix cube to get a free pink ASTRO headset. * On August 23 2015, FaZe Jev hit 1 million subscribers. * In March 2014 he joined FaZe. * Jevs's UFC character is based on a character he made up from a video titled "MW3 RAGE | RAGETAGE #2" named "Requis". * Jev owns a collection of different variations of knives and swords due to his fans continually sending them to him through his old PO Box at his grandparent's house * His new PO Box, that he and this girlfriend co-own is "FaZe Jev PO BOX 2220 1175 Marlkress Road Cherry Hill, NJ 08034" * He has stated that his "Most cringey Gamertag he's ever had" is "Mister Fister", which created the infamous 'Fist Me Daddy' meme started among the fandom. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views